1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure finger strengthening device, the design of which features elastic components installed between the upper and lower housings and the finger sleeves, wherein the fingers of the user are inserted into the finger sleeves, the fingers then forced outward and relaxed inward for conditioning and drilling; at the same time, assembly and component replacement is simple.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hand grips currently available on the market for user squeeze and release exercises typically consists of two handles with springs in between for rebound force and thereby providing for physical hand drilling and conditioning. Moreover, these products have become somewhat indispensable for daily life.
Therefore, if such hand grips in addition to general drill and conditioning applications can integrate a design arrangement that meets ergonomic considerations and achieves user product appeal as well as enhanced portability along with easily replaceable components and the elimination of accidental injury and finger bone breakage due to sharp edges, manufacturers promoting these products will enjoy rapid assembly, convenience, and profitability.
The invention herein relates to an improved structure finger strengthening device, the design of which features elastic components installed between the upper and lower housings and the finger sleeves, wherein the fingers of the user are inserted into the finger sleeves, the fingers are then forced outward and relaxed inward for conditioning and drilling; at the same time, assembly and component replacement is simple.
2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Conventional hand grips currently available on the market for user squeeze and release exercises typically consist of two handles with springs in between for rebound force and thereby providing for physical hand drilling and conditioning. Moreover, these products have become somewhat indispensable for daily life.
Therefore, if such hand grips in addition to general drill and conditioning applications can integrate a design arrangement that meets ergonomic considerations and achieves user product appeal as well as enhanced portability along with easily replaceable components and the elimination of accidental injury and finger bone breakage due to sharp edges, manufacturers promoting these products will enjoy rapid assembly, convenience, and profitability.
However, most hand grips on the market are in an V-shaped arrangement consisting of two outwardly angled handles and a spring in between, with the said spring exposed. Although the handle ends have protective covers to shield sharp areas, physical injury readily from handle impact occurs when the user accidentally falls and, at the same time, the exposed spring pinches the user. Additionally, the finger strengthening and conditioning efficiency of such products is not evident and they cannot be operated comfortably by users. Therefore, such hand grips require redesign and improvement.
As a result, the applicant of the invention herein concluded that conventional hand grips have two aspects that require improvement:    1. The handle shape and spring placement area are not conducive to comfortable user operation, which easily results in injury and pinching during user operation and carrying.    2. The finger strengthening and conditioning efficiency of such products is questionable and even requires the use of the palm to squeeze the handles.
In view of the foregoing situation, the applicant of the invention herein addressed the drawbacks of the prior art hand grips and developed the improved structure finger strengthening device of the present invention.